The present invention relates generally to launching a survival craft such as lifeboat, rescue craft, or like small boat from a ship, a floating or fixed offshore marine platform or other vessel by which it is carried. More specifically, this invention provides a safety apparatus for preventing the accidental free fall of such a lifeboat.